<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love from the Quidditch Bleachers by sunablinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110431">Love from the Quidditch Bleachers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunablinks/pseuds/sunablinks'>sunablinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, They're just really in love okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunablinks/pseuds/sunablinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a wizarding world where everything fell into place because Suna Rintarou just wanted to know why everyone hated the Miya twins so much.</p><p>“Wanna sneak into the pantry later and grab food for a picnic at the Quidditch field tonight?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love from the Quidditch Bleachers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It's miss sunablinks and her osasuna word vomit hours again. &lt;3<br/>This is the first fic I've ever actually decided to post so I hope you like it<br/>:(</p><p>A/N: The boys in the pairings are all fifth-year Hogwarts students in this au!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“To whatever you were about to ask of me, it’s a no”</p><p>Miya Osamu wasn’t the least bit shocked when his twin brother Atsumu, came hurtling through the library and crashed into the table he was peacefully studying at smelling like burnt toast.</p><p>The clumsy Gryffindor slams his head onto the table and groans out loud earning a couple of glares from other fifth years who were too busy trying to pass their upcoming Ordinary Wizarding Level (OWL) test.</p><p>Osamu clicks his tongue and fixes his brother’s disheveled robes, shoving a potato bun into Atsumu's mouth before he could say anything else.</p><p>“But Smasmhu, I neefd hehlp!!”</p><p>Osamu sighs and closes his Herbology textbook, “First of all, what were you even up to?”</p><p>One would find Atsumu’s very presence in the school as life-threatening with the amount of trouble he brings with each step he takes. Being Muggle-born, he often took the chance to challenge the norm of the wizarding world and made his own set of rules as his days in school grew shorter.</p><p>Miya Atsumu was a walking blond disaster with no regards to any boundaries.</p><p>Osamu was just as competitive as his brother was when it came to standing out but the calmer twin preferred to try and live out his school days with no additional big stains in his records. Planning on becoming an Auror after graduation, the ash-haired Ravenclaw twin raked in fame with his perfect grades and aloof personality, never failing to attract attention with his mysterious air.</p><p>But being twins meant having your DNA make-up to be almost identical so that didn’t mean he never had to walk into Professor Snape’s office after getting pulled into one of Atsumu’s shenanigans.</p><p>The mortified expression painted on Atsumu’s face as he removed the bun from his mouth to reply Osamu’s question might as well have given all the answers, if it weren’t for Professor Sprout barging into the library at the next second demanding to know which troublemaker had set the mandrakes on fire.</p><p>Atsumu lets out a soft shriek before ducking behind one of his brother’s textbooks, peeking slightly to look at the door. Muffled words float around the library, students share incredulous looks between each other as Professor Sprout storms out again, seething to herself.</p><p>The blond’s eyes widens by a fraction and he motions for his twin to lean in.</p><p>“I may or may not have set a small part of her greenhouse on fire”, he whispers as soon as she stepped out of the door.</p><p>He crosses his arms and pouts when Osamu sends him an unamused look.</p><p>“I didn’t mean to!! I was practicing on how I was gonna confess to”, he coughs, “someone but the fake phoenix that was supposed to burst into flames and shower paper hearts exploded out of nowhere and set one of the mandrakes on fire”</p><p>Osamu rubs his temple, willing away the headache that his brother had brought, “You amaze me”</p><p>The latter whines and grabs his twin’s hands. “Samu, do something for me?”, he begs.</p><p>“Do what? Set another part of the school grounds on fire?”</p><p>Atsumu groans and throws himself back onto the table, “Fine then, just let me die”</p><p>The ash-haired Ravenclaw rolls his eyes and smacks his twin’s head with a folded parchment, “Drop it right now or I’m never listening again”</p><p>Atsumu beams and sits back down, “Find out when is Slytherin’s next Quidditch practice for me! ”</p><p>“You do remember that I’m a Ravenclaw, right?”, Osamu raises an eyebrow.</p><p>“Duh, how would I not when I practically celebrated the idea of not having to see your ugly face all the time anymore when they announced it?”</p><p>“Well actually”, Atsumu quiets down, “I was hoping you could ask Suna”</p><p>“So you want me to ask my boyfriend”, Osamu deadpans.</p><p>“Your <em>Slytherin</em> boyfriend who is <em>also</em> in the Quidditch team”, Atsumu emphasizes with a sly grin.</p><p>“Why don’t you ask him yourself? It’s not like you ain’t friends with him or something”</p><p>“Suna will never stop asking me why I needed to know when his practices are okay?” Atsumu whines, “You know how he gets”</p><p>Osamu shrugs, “I wasn’t talking about Suna”</p><p>The blond visibly pales with Osamu’s words, eyes darting around with caution even though he knew whoever his twin had in mind was nowhere near them. “How’d you know?”</p><p>“My <em>Slytherin</em> boyfriend”</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>“Nothing escapes him. Why are you even surprised?”, Osamu opens his Herbology textbook again, “Look, I’ll ask Rin but honestly I think it’s better if you’d just talk to Sakusa yourself, Tsumu”</p><p>The boy in confession crisis jumps when the library’s door slams open again, fearing it was Professor Sprout coming after him for his greenhouse mishap.</p><p>A glimpse of Slytherin robes and frantic balancing of what looked like ten books on Potions sent temporary relief through his bones before noticing that said Slytherin was none other than the Suna Rintarou who was no doubt going to tease the fuck out of him for his crush on his team’s Seeker.</p><p>He was about to make a dash for it when Osamu’s hands reaches out for his sleeves, “Rin isn’t gonna bother you about it. Trust me when I say he doesn’t care”</p><p>The said boy with fox-like green eyes takes hurried steps towards their table after sending not-very-apologetic glances at everyone for his unfortunately loud entrance and unceremoniously sets down the stack of books in his arms.</p><p>Atsumu rests his chin in his hands lazily, “I didn’t take you as a studious type, Sunarin”</p><p>“Shut it, Atsumu”</p><p>“He failed his last Potions test”, Osamu chides and pokes a jelly stick to his boyfriend’s cheek when the other groans. How Osamu manages to hide his stash of food and snacks will always be a mystery to them.</p><p>“What are you doing tonight? Let’s celebrate your birthday together”, Atsumu hears Osamu whisper to the dark-haired boy who was pulling at the plastic of the jelly stick, a soft smile plastered on his twin's usually blank face.</p><p>Atsumu almost laughs at how differently his twin treats his boyfriend. For someone who had always said no to his troublesome twin brother all his life, he rarely saw him refuse to do something for Suna.</p><p>He hadn’t even expected Osamu to like Suna, of all people in the walls of Hogwarts.</p><p>Haughty and chic Suna Rintarou who couldn’t care less about what people thought of him and ran by the motto, "Don't waste unnecessary energy on unnecessary people” but went out of his way to make life a living hell for anyone who messed with Osamu.</p><p>Being half-Veela meant that Suna himself wasn’t a pure blood but he still came from a proud line of pure bloods, born in a wealthy family that had generations of strong wizards that triumphed and brought glory to Slytherin’s name.</p><p>If you told anyone in their first year that Miya Osamu, who came from a regular warm-hearted Muggle family, and Suna Rintarou were going to fall for each other, no one would’ve believed such a reach. Even though he did match the arrogance most of the Sunas had, Rintarou was quite an oddball in the Suna family.</p><p>Sure, he had his share of striking confidence, not in Atsumu’s fiery way but more of a sudden chill to your skin when he walks pass you type of confidence. He was confident but strangely caring in his own way. He teased people to their wit’s end but never on a sensitive topic. He throws clean punches at anyone who drops the derogatory term for the Muggles when he hears it in the hallway.</p><p>And most of all, Suna Rintarou was one pretty asshole.</p><p>“When’s your next Quidditch practice?”, Atsumu quips.</p><p>“Tomorrow”, Suna answers completely unfazed, skimming through the notes he borrowed from his boyfriend, “Sakusa’s not coming though”</p><p>The blond was about to protest at the mention of Sakusa’s name but his concern beat his mind to it, “What? Why not?”</p><p>“Down with a fever apparently. He’s not coming to the field until match day, that’s all I know”</p><p>Atsumu pauses as something bugs him when he looks at the pair in front of him, “You two are being awfully nice and helpful about this”</p><p>“You’re less of a jerk when it comes to Sakusa and we”, Osamu swings his index from him to Suna back and forth, “actually like seeing you like this”</p><p>“Besides, I owe you one”, Suna adds.</p><p>Atsumu holds back a howl at the memory of an uncharacteristically nervous Suna who honestly looked like he was about to pass out any minute, asking him to help with telling Osamu how he felt.</p><p>Suna looks away, a faint blush dusted his fair skin when Osamu gives him a questioning look.</p><p>The door slams open for the third time today, earning a chorus of groans from the students including the three.</p><p>Despite the warning stares from the couple who got to see the person at the door first, Atsumu half-yells, “Hell no, I’m tired of having my heart jump out of my ribcage. Who the fuck is it now?”</p><p>“Miya Atsumu”, a familiar voice sing-songs from behind him.</p><p>The blond instantly freezes in his seat, feeling the wrath of a certain Herbology teacher at the back of his neck.</p><p>He turns around slowly and flashes a sheepish smile when he saw her holding up what seemed to be a fried Divination textbook coated with dirt and his name obviously scrawled on the front cover, “Good morning, Professor Sprout”</p><p>“Oh good morning, trouble-child” she responds with a frightening smile, “Professor Snape’s office. Now”</p><p>Osamu waves as Atsumu gets hauled out of the library by his robes. There was never a quiet day in his life when his twin was around.</p><p>He turned to see Suna supporting the same amused expression on his face. “Do I even want to know why she’s angry at him?”</p><p>“Nah”, Osamu shakes his head.</p><p>“Osamu, how long have you been here?”</p><p>“Uh, since breakfast?”</p><p>Suna exhales, “Samu, please don’t push yourself too hard. You’re gonna get sick with how hard you’ve been working yourself lately”</p><p>Osamu hums, “I know”</p><p>Suna keeps his stern gaze.</p><p>“Rin, I mean it” The ash-haired boy looks up and smooths downs the frown lines on his boyfriend’s forehead with his fingers. “Wanna sneak into the pantry later and grab food for a picnic at the Quidditch field tonight?”</p><p>Suna’s frown falters and he throws a defeated smile before pressing a quick kiss on the other’s lips, “Why not?”</p><p>It was way past the designated bedtime when Osamu finishes sorting through his notes. Suna had left after lunch, having to attend to some Quidditch-related emergency. He walks pass the Great Hall only to find out it was past the curfew and he had missed dinner.</p><p>The ash-haired boy groans at how he was going have to deal with a potentially mad Suna because he did promise to come over to the Slytherin’s table at dinner to make sure his boyfriend knew he wasn’t overworking. Suna couldn’t check up on him before dinner started, having his plate full with a packed schedule.</p><p>Suna did drop by at the library some time during dinner and wordlessly slid a container full of food. Osamu guiltily looked up from his books and mouthed a sorry and a thanks all in one hurried breath. His boyfriend merely planted another kiss on his cheek. “Come back before bedtime, okay?”</p><p>Osamu looks at the clock on the wall along the corridor that screamed how late it was at him. Students are usually led back to the dormitories at 9 after dinner and it’s already been two hours since. Yeah, Suna was definitely going to be mad.</p><p>He stops in his tracks when he sees Suna sitting on the floor, leaning against the cold stone wall beside the entrance to Ravenclaw’s common room. A soft smile winds up on Osamu’s face when he realizes that the dark-haired boy was fast asleep.</p><p>
  <em>He must be tired. </em>
</p><p>Osamu crouches in front of him and runs his fingers through the other’s dark locks. The motion stirs the latter awake and he sleepily rubs at his eyes, “Samu?”</p><p>“Sunarin”</p><p>Suna frowns, “It’s way past the curfew, Samu. I thought you said you won’t overdo it today”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Rin. I really am. I’m sorry I didn’t make it to dinner”</p><p>“I’m not even mad because of that! I’m worried you’re gonna wear yourself out one day and I won’t be there to catch you!”, Suna throws it all out angrily but his words were also too heavily-laced with worry for it to graze Osamu’s heart the wrong way.</p><p>He calms down a little and gently adds, “You’ve been like this for days now, Samu”</p><p>Osamu pulls back his hand and lets them fall onto his lap, “You don’t have to worry about me, Rintarou. I can look after myself, alright? I’m not going to be a burden for you to worry over”</p><p>“Samu, are you for real?”, Suna treads on a fine line between exasperation and frustration. “Please tell me you’re kidding”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’ll <em>never</em> be a burden to me”, Suna breathes, “<em>I care about you</em>”</p><p>Osamu’s heart warms whenever Suna says things with so much fire in his eyes.</p><p>Suna wasn’t the most outwardly expressive person, showing his affection in quiet ways that never made Osamu feel too overwhelmed but they were always enough for him. He leans in and cups the dark-haired boy’s face in his hands, thumbs moving across the soft skin under Suna’s eyes.</p><p>He presses his lips on the other’s, sliding his hands naturally to the back of Suna’s head when he deepens the kiss. Minutes passed and the two were locked in their own world, only pulling away when Suna gasps for air.</p><p>Osamu smiles, “Let me shower for a bit and then let’s go get those vanilla cupcakes they’ve been hiding from us in the pantry”</p><p>“I hate you sometimes”, Suna mumbles.</p><p>“Sorry, what?”, the other taunts.</p><p>Suna takes the chance and nips the ash-haired’s left ear, “I said, you better hurry up, Samu or we won’t be doing shit tonight”</p><p>The Ravenclaw grins.</p><p>Now lazing in the Ravenclaw’s dormitory as Osamu gets dressed, Atsumu lies down on Akaashi’s bed and fiddles with the paper phoenix in his hands. Akaashi, Osamu’s roommate, was over at the Gryffindor’s, probably taking over Atsumu’s bed as well right now.</p><p>Atsumu’s roommate was a loud and boisterous sixth year named Bokuto Koutaro, the captain of Gryffindor’s Quidditch team and also Akaashi’s boyfriend of three years. Bokuto and Akaashi was another pair that never made sense to him. They were on opposing sides of a spectrum and yet the two were the sweetest pair in Hogwarts to date.</p><p>It was a routine for Akaashi and him to switch places once in a while especially when Osamu was caught up with something and that was the exact case at the moment.</p><p>Atsumu drops a glance at his twin who was picking out clothes from the closet and frowned at how quiet the other was. Osamu wasn’t the talkative type but he always had something to say to him when it was just the two of them.</p><p>“Didn’t know choosing your pajamas needed that much focus? Would you <em>please</em> say something? This quietness is weird”</p><p>His tapping comes to a stop when he hears Osamu speak up, “I almost fought with Rin and it felt bad”</p><p>“What?”, he passes an incredulous look to his twin.</p><p>“I almost fought with-”</p><p>“I heard you the first time”, Atsumu interjects, “Of course, you’d feel bad. He’s your boyfriend, stupid. And if this is over you going crazy with studying for OWLs, I’m on his side”</p><p>Osamu squints at his brother, “Oh really, now?”</p><p>“Samu, take it easy. If anyone can ace OWLs with their eyes closed, it’s you”</p><p>Osamu laughs, feeling the remaining tension seep out from his muscles, “And if anyone can make Sakusa fall for a hurricane in human form, it’s you”</p><p>Atsumu sits up in a flash, “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“It means”, Osamu pulls a white shirt over his head, “that when it comes to Sakusa, you should go big or go home, Tsumu. Rin told me a few things and I feel like if Sakusa fell for you, it’d be because of how reckless and magnetic you are sometimes. Go crazy when you confess, I hate to admit it but that’s the best version of you”</p><p>Osamu’s words ring in his head. <em>If something Rin said made Samu draw this conclusion, it means something right? </em></p><p>Atsumu stands, “Okay, I might have a plan”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next thing Suna knows is that he and Osamu were both stalking down the halls of the castle dressed in their PJs, plus haphazardly thrown on jackets and scarfs.</p><p>They stopped by at the pantry as Osamu planned, to steal (not exactly if they dropped a few bills on the counter) a couple of late night treats. Cupcakes and cupcakes and more cupcakes filled Osamu’s container and Suna made enough hot chocolate for the two of them since nights in January were cold.</p><p>Arms full of food and drinks, Osamu leads them to the bleachers of the Quidditch field with the other trailing behind him, a pace slower. “For the love of Snape, slow down Samu. Where do you even get that much energy?”</p><p>The Ravenclaw stops abruptly and turns around without a warning, making his boyfriend walk right into his chest. “Let’s sit here”</p><p>“Miya!”</p><p>Osamu laughs at the sight of Suna glaring at him, looking like a spicy mad baby fox.</p><p>“Fifteen minutes to go”, Osamu announces. The dark-haired tilts his head in confusion, question marks going off around his head.</p><p>“Sunarin, it’s literally your birthday. How do you forget your own birthday?”</p><p>“Oh”, Suna tries to keep looking upset but a smile threatened to break through his façade, “Was this your plan all along?”</p><p>Osamu sets the food he was holding on a nearby bench and takes off the Ravenclaw scarf around his neck. He winds it around the other on top of Suna’s Slytherin scarf and smiles over how soft Suna looked with half his face covered by two scarfs and his green eyes reflecting the moonlight, “Warm enough?”</p><p>“I really really hate you”, Suna breathes through the soft material, pushing down the bubbly feeling in his stomach. Osamu always had that effect on him.</p><p>The two settle themselves on the highest bench at Slytherin's bleachers. Osamu lies down on the bench with his head resting on Suna’s lap, picking and nibbling at one of the vanilla cupcakes. Peace envelopes the two as they looked at the night sky, chills of winter swirling around them.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time the pair had snuck out past bedtime to hang around at the field. It was their sacred safe haven, a place the two would always find themselves at when things got too difficult. The bleachers were also a constant reminder to them of that one spring night when they first met.</p><p> </p><p>First year Miya Osamu had been just as rowdy and unruly as his twin brother was.</p><p>Defending himself with strong vigor when pure bloods threw insults to his and Atsumu’s way for being Muggle-born.</p><p>One day, he went overboard and put one of the students in the infirmary for a week after the boy had attempted to push Atsumu off his broom during their first Quidditch tryouts from a fair height off the ground.</p><p>Atsumu could’ve died that afternoon.</p><p>His brother had brushed the incident off as easily as he had brushed off the previous ones but that particular day had sent Osamu into an anxious fit over the thought of almost losing his brother.</p><p>He curled up in a ball behind the last row of the bleachers in the Slytherin section, wondering why people hated them so much for something they had no control over.</p><p>Osamu remembers that year so clearly down to every little detail. It wasn’t as if he could forget.</p><p>No one would be able to throw away memories of being an outcast, shoved around the corridors and having vacant seats beside him during dinner at the Great Hall because everyone was either too afraid to be associated with the seventh-year pure blood Slytherins’ new target or too unbothered to save the helpless Muggle-born first years.</p><p>Suna, on the other hand, everyone knew him.</p><p>The youngest Keeper in Hogwarts’ Quidditch history, Slytherin’s most prized golden boy. His half-Veela blood drew others to him in a way Osamu couldn’t put to words and the dark-haired Slytherin had an unmatched etherealness to him.</p><p>To put it short: before everyone learned to adore the Miya twins despite their background, they adored Suna Rintarou.</p><p>Suna had transferred from Mahoutogakoro, Japan’s best magic school, in the second half of their first year but had managed to create a buzz among the students in Hogwarts anyway even though he was indifferent to the core.</p><p>All the attention had shifted from discriminating the Miya twins to idolizing the newly transferred Suna. Osamu was more than grateful for him even if they hadn’t spoken at all.</p><p>That one spring night where he met Suna for the first time, Osamu was more than ready to set the school on fire.</p><p>The decision was made on a whim, full of unfiltered anger and hatred until the Ravenclaw found himself waking up the next morning, only to be greeted by a blurry sight of a panicked Slytherin dressed in Quidditch gear with dirt all over his face and his dark hair sticking out in every possible direction.</p><p>He was... pretty.</p><p>The boy had been babbling over whether he was alright or not, or if he should fly them both to the infirmary or whether he should call Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, to make sure the Ravenclaw wasn’t injured.</p><p>It was the first time anyone had ever shown the slightest bit of care for him in a while and all Osamu could do was internally shut down. He was rendered speechless by Suna Rintarou blowing the tops over him.</p><p>
  <em> Was he dreaming? The supposedly cool and unbothered Suna Rintarou freaking out? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This has got to be a fever dream.</em>
</p><p>“Are you okay, oh my god, are you hurt? Can I at least get a name?”</p><p>Too tired from the previous night’s events of him crying his eyes out and unable to process what exactly was going on while he was still half asleep, Osamu clumsily reached out and pulled the other’s hand, making the Slytherin stumble and squeak as he landed on Osamu’s chest.</p><p>“I’m… Osamu”, he forces out before closing his eyes again from the warmness of Suna’s body.</p><p>“Osamu? Like Miya Osamu?”</p><p>“Suna…. please shut up”, Osamu wrapped his arms around the other and drifted back to sleep, feeling the weight on his limbs.</p><p>Little did Osamu know, right after he passed out again, Suna had turned a dark shade of crimson. He gave up on peeling himself off of Osamu’s tight grip and stared at his face, studying the little details of his features.</p><p>Suna tries to understand why everyone hated the Miya twins.</p><p>If Atsumu looked anything like Osamu, then they were both actually really handsome. Hating based on background was a norm, not that Suna ever understood why everyone and his family loved doing that. He smiled to himself, determined to get to know the other better. </p><p>Things spiraled into a bigger mess after the incident.</p><p>One-sided fights occured, with Osamu telling Suna to leave him alone and Suna refusing to detach himself from the Ravenclaw. Word spread around the school faster than either of them could imagine and it wasn’t surprising considering half of the time Suna was seen following Osamu’s trail.</p><p>The majority of the school had left the twins alone, too surprised seeing the most adored boy in school so smitten with one of the most targeted ones. Some had even begun to approach the twins to be friends with them.</p><p>Atsumu shot his brother a confused look and cornered Osamu one afternoon so the other would tell him why the loving fuck was Suna Rintarou so obsessed with him.</p><p>When Suna finally stopped following him everywhere, Osamu felt empty and betrayed by his own emotions. He looked back every now and then and expected to see the familiar mop of black hair and green eyes but hours passed, and he felt incredibly alone aside from Atsumu’s usual chatter.</p><p>It wasn’t until a girl named Yachi from the same house had reluctantly come up to him to tell him that Suna was in the infirmary after falling during Quidditch practice that he felt his nerves unwind one by one.</p><p>Osamu cursed and slammed his book shut, startling the girl into sprinting away from him in fear.</p><p>Later that day, Suna gaped at the sight of Osamu standing beside his bed and extending a caramel pudding towards him in the infirmary. He had to blink twice to make sure it was all real.</p><p>“Are you gonna take it or not?”, Osamu asks, coming off more annoyed than he intended to.</p><p>Suna gulps, “I broke my dominant arm, sorry”</p><p>That didn’t exactly mean he couldn’t hold the plate right. Suna just wanted Osamu to stick around a bit longer but what the dark-haired boy did not expect was for Osamu to start feeding him himself.</p><p>Dumbfounded, he wordlessly ate each spoon Osamu had to offer, letting a comfortable silence blanket over them.</p><p>“Look”, Osamu started, “I don’t know why you’re so adamant on being friends with someone like me but you’re nice and I am a bit of an ass so I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Is that a question or a statement, Miya?”, Suna quirks, attempting to annoy the other a little.</p><p>Osamu groans, “Fuck you, ‘I want to be friends’ is what I’m trying to say, dumbass”</p><p>Years passed and each year was eventful, with the Hogsmeade trip in their second year bringing the Miya twins and Suna closer with the campus soon dubbing them as the It Trio. The Triwizard Tournament preparation in their third year had led to the formation of a tight group of friends who care for each other in their own ways.</p><p>Kita Shinsuke, a Hufflepuff who was a year older than them, was often hawking over the quadruplet-turned trio, joined by another Gryffindor from the original trio’s year named Ginjima Hitoshi. They had Aran Ojiro and Omimi Ren from Slytherin join them once in a while during school trips too.</p><p>Everyone in the circle had to live through a long and excruciating period of Osamu and Suna dancing around each other whilst being painfully obvious about their feelings. Atsumu almost lost his mind trying to make them work.</p><p>After having countless of ups and downs together, none of them would change a thing about their dynamics and no one dared mess with the group unless they wanted to vomit slugs under Kita’s mercy.</p><p>It’s been two years since the group relied on each other, and the quadruplets of the group were well halfway through their fifth year now with OWLs coming their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Oho? Someone’s distracted”, Suna snaps him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Osamu brings his hand up and boops the other’s nose. “I was just thinking about how long it’s been since it all started”</p><p>Realisation dances through the dark-haired eyes, “Ah, we met here, didn’t we? I really thought you died or something”</p><p>Osamu laughs. He shoves a piece of blueberry muffin into Suna’s lips and reveled over his surprised expression.</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>Osamu swiftly swoops up and bites the remaining bit of the muffin from Suna’s lips, smiling as his own met Suna’s soft and warm ones. “Tastes better on you”</p><p>Suna gears up for a full blown curse session. “Osamu, you piece of shit-”</p><p>“I love you”, Osamu cuts him off by resting his forehead on the latter’s, “I love you, Suna Rintarou. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving you. How are you gonna take responsibility for this?”</p><p>Suna opens his mouth to say something but the words couldn’t escape the confines of his throat so he settles with wrapping his arms around Osamu and resting his head on the other’s shoulder. He lets a few seconds pass before answering, “I’ll love you for as a long as you want me to”</p><p>Osamu cards his fingers through Suna’s hair, “Would you want a forever with me?”</p><p>“It’s always been a forever with you”</p><p>The clock striked 12, monotone bells go off and Osamu holds Suna tighter on that cold night, “Happy Birthday, Rin” </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“And there we have it, Sakusa Kiyoomi has succeeded in catching the Golden Snitch! This is a win for the Slytherins against the Ravenclaws!”, the stadium rumbled with cheers as Sakusa emerged and held the Snitch up high for the crowd to see.</p><p>“Nice one, Sakusa!”, Aran gives a quick thumbs-up as he flies past Sakusa.</p><p>Suna was more than glad that the game was over.</p><p>It had been going on for a good two hours, his legs were about to fall right off if it went any longer. Not to mention, Osamu has been sending quaffle after quaffle his way and smirking once in a while when Suna failed to stop his scores.</p><p>He absolutely hates how competitive his boyfriend was during games. He shoots him a look that said, “You’re gonna get it after this” and Osamu shrugs, the mischievous glint never leaving his eyes.</p><p>As soon as both teams had touched the ground, the deafening cheers were replaced with instant silence when a voice splintered through the atmosphere. “Sakusa!”</p><p>Osamu, now standing next to Suna, chuckled, “Oh my, there he goes”</p><p>None other than the Miya Atsumu, stood proudly on the edge of the Gryffindor’s cheering section, wand pressed onto his neck.</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes went wide when he saw the blond boy staring right at him, with vicious determination radiating off him in every direction. “Sakusa Kiyoomi, will you please go out with me!!”</p><p>Osamu and Suna broke into a fit of laughter, unable to hold back after seeing the pure shock on Sakusa’s face at Atsumu’s brazen confession.</p><p>A few gasps were heard across the field and almost the entire school zoned in on Sakusa in anticipation.</p><p>The curly-haired boy steps back onto his broom and flies lightning fast towards the blond twin, grabbing a fistful of the front of Atsumu’s shirt the moment he reaches him before smashing his lips onto the other.</p><p>The thundering cheers return amplified and Atsumu almost cries at how fast his heart was beating, not that it mattered much after that because he was kissing <em>Sakusa fucking Kiyoomi</em>.</p><p>Atsumu steps back and starts blabbering, “I made sure everything’s clean and all just in case, I know you hate germs and whatnot-”</p><p>Sakusa shuts him up with another quick kiss, “Stop talking, my answer’s yes”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu cringes at the scene, slipping his hand into Suna’s as they walked back to the lockers, “Gross”</p><p>Suna shivers in response, “He really outdid me, did he?”</p><p>“Nah, I like your love potion mess a lot better”</p><p>“I still can’t believe you pretended it affected you for a whole month, I hate you”</p><p>“I always knew you sucked at Potions. Besides, you didn’t even need it. I already liked you anyway”, Osamu adds, satisfied with how the other was turning red again at the memory.</p><p>“Shut up”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if anyone wants to yell about osasuna or haikyuu in general with me, you can find me on twitter (@drowzysuna). thank u for reading this :') leave comments if u had fun reading this TT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>